Many Open Scars
by Deidaradono
Summary: When sasuke goes to his parents graves to give them flowers on the renuion off the day of their death Itachi comes and ruins his emotional moment.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I wrote this story to prove my point that Itachi is evil and doesn't care about his brother.

Many Open Scars 

It was very sad and depressive on the night of dead giving's…"Oh mom dad…I'm so sorry…I never wanted to…oh this is useless!" said Sasuke crying in a deep, deep sadness. The night of the massacre had scared him terribly. It was as if he had been cut deeply with an extremely long kaiken. "Mom…dad…how could I let Itachi do this to you!?" The night was terrible in Sasukes eyes.

Flashback

"NI SAN!!!WERE ARE YOU!!??" he screamed. The thing was that Itachi wasn't the one experiencing the massacre…he was creating it.

End of Flashback

(As Sasuke was thinking about the massacre he once again broke into tears, 'Why did you do this…ni san…we had a great life with love and peace!!!)"Little brother, you know that our life wasn't full of love or peace!!!!" screamed a mysterious voice from the empty…dark…void. "Itachi!!!" screamed sasuke wiping away the tears from his face. "Otouto you know me o' to well, yes you are correct it is me…Itachi!!" he said as he left the void he had created to transport himself from the Aketsuki quarters to Sasuke. "Uh…how could you! You knew that they loved us!!!!"He screamed violently at Itachi while running at him with a kunai **Itachi grabbed sasuke by the wrist and smiled**, "he…you know you can't kill me your hates not strong enough…your not strong enough your life is still to you so run while you still have the chance my foolish little brother!!!"

To be continued….

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is the second part of Many Open Scars and I got a review that she wanted me to continue it so here is Many Open Scars Part 2

Many Open Scars, Chapter 2 " A lost and lonely Brother"

-Recap: "Uh…how could you! You knew that they loved us!!!! "He screamed violently at Itachi while running at him with a kunai **Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and smiled**, "he…you know you can't kill me your hates not strong enough…your not strong enough your life is still to you so run while you still have the chance my foolish little brother!!!"

-That's what happened in chapter one, now here's chapter 2.

" You pathetic little urchin!!! **Humph** you already know you can't kill me!!" wildly screamed Itachi. " But their is one thing I know that you don't!!!"

smirked Sasuke while speaking, " What is it…I'll use this as your final words okay Sasuke!!" Itachi said with an evil look on his face, " Its that hate doesn't matter…LOVE DOES!!!!!" and after saying that he melted out of his brothers hands into mud, " what's this?!" screamed Itachi. " Over here!!!" and he attacked Itachi with a brute strength that he'd never seen before, " Uh what's going on!!?" said Itachi dodging Sasuke's fists and utter brutality, " This is for mom and dad!! So I can avenge their death and finally know I'm not to weak!!!!" he screamed out into the empty silence of the Uchiha family grave. All of a sudden Itachi noticed something he was bleeding!!! " What's going on!? Why am I bleeding!!!?" he said in extreme pain then all of a sudden he noticed sticking out of his body was part of the pipe he was planning to kill Sasuke with so that it looked like a brutal murder cause after all he had already set himself up an alibi. "Sasuke how could you!?" he said in complete and udder shock…" I had to but I don't feel sorry for you because I already know your not real!!" said Sasuke preparing for the attack his brother would soon attack him with…but he hadn't yet realized that he had actually KILLED his brother…" Sasuke you were right Love and friendship is the best thing in the world," said Itachi regurgitating up some of his blood, " Uh Itachi I never meant to kill you I just wanted to show you that…that…" and a tear came to his eyes and he realized that he had just killed his brother…"Itachi what have I done!!" as he stared at his brother who was slowly dying with the pipe completely piercing his heart, " Sasuke it's not your fault…uh…I…I…I'm sorry I didn't want it to end this way…I wanted to…wanted to……" he uttered slowly then giving his last breath said, " Sorry for leaving so Many Open Scars…"

-The End


End file.
